What he always knew
by mikesh
Summary: A case the team takes on makes House rethink his relationship with Cam.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1

AN: I made the college name up

Today was like any other day or so House thought. Little did he know that at exactly 11:00 a.m. there would be a case that would make him change his views on life. No, all Greg knew right now was he needed to go bug Wilson because Greg was bored out of his mind. And he'd just gotten there not 20 minutes ago so really he shouldn't be bored.

So with that thought in mind Greg headed to Wilson's office going over the balcony since Cuddy was likely looking for him. Once Greg got to the door he found it locked with a note saying: _Not in Greg so leave me alone._ Greg would have tried to get in but saw Cuddy walk past the window. He knew if she saw him he'd be in for it. So he just headed back to his office and got out his playboy.

Meanwhile on another part of town…

Over at Wale's community college everything was good with the students or so they thought.

The instructor Brandon Bush had told them to be done by 11:30 so they could be for cleaning up and out of there by 12:15.

He was in the back doing dishes that he'd cleaned out of the refrigerator so he never saw what happened to Sam.

Sam was just working with her partner Aaron on their roasted duck when all of a sudden she started to feel faint. Aaron saw her starting to sway but before he could catch her she fainted. On her way down she hit her head on the table cracking her head open.

"SAM!" Aaron shouted bending down to try and wake her while putting a towel behind her head to soak up some of the blood.

Of course Brandon heard the yelling so he came out to see what was going on. His heart about stopped when he saw Sam on the floor. He rushed over to her and pushed Aaron out of the way to get to her.

"Sam wake up!" Brandon said loudly while slapping Sam's cheeks.

By now the whole class had come over to see what exactly was going on.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, call 911!" Brandon yelled.

So someone went and did just that. By time they got there Sam was starting to come around because someone had found smelling salt. She of course was regretting it because of the pain in her head.

"Who's going with her?" the paramedic asked.

"I am," Brandon said.

"Ok let's go sir," the guy said.

"Ok class dismissed!" Brandon shouted while walking out with the guy and Sam who was on a stretcher.

The class was left to wonder why Brandon had gone with her since he didn't know what had happened. Little did they know that a secret that Brandon had been trying to keep hidden was about to come tumbling out thanks to one Gregory House. None of them knew that as they left for the day that was of course after doing up their dishes since Aaron and a couple of other kids said they really should so they did and then left.

Aaron headed over to the hospital to see what was up with Sam. Little did he know he was about to find out that his best friend had been hiding something from him that could change his life forever as he knew it.

Next chapter: House takes the case

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Ever since Sam had gotten into the ambulance she'd been wanting to sleep which they didn't want her to since she could have a concussion.

"Come on Sam stay awake," Brandon said.

"No leave me alone," Sam said

"SAM," Brandon said really loudly to keep Sam awake.

"No," Sam half whined.

"NOW YOUNG LADY!" Brandon said loudly to make sure it got through Sam's head that she needed to stay awake.

"Fine," Sam said half opening her eyes while glaring at Brandon.

"Keep that up and you'll totally fail this lab," Brandon said.

"You wouldn't because then I'd just…have to tell on you," Sam said remembering where they were.

"Try it," Brandon said as they were pulling up to the hospital.

Once they got Sam out they got her in to fix the cut on her head and then it was off to MRI to see if she did have a concussion. They found that she did not have one. So that meant she could rest while Brandon got hammered with questions.

"Look I'm told you I don't know what happened," Brandon said wanting to go be with Sam who was just getting wheeled into a room of her own.

"Thank you sir," the nurse said letting him go to her.

"Did you call my parents?" Sam asked seeing Brandon coming into the room.

"Yeah I did. They're on their way," Brandon said taking a seat by her.

"Good," Sam said.

"Sam what happened?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know one minute I'm fine and the next I'm waking up on the floor," Sam said lying through her teeth.

"You're lying," Brandon said fixing her with one of his stares.

"No I'm not," Sam said looking him in the eye.

"Ok so maybe you're not," Brandon said knowing that Sam never looked you in the eye if she was lying.

"Told you so," Sam said.

Aaron had just gotten to the hospital when he saw Sam's parents pulling up.

"Aaron what happened?" Lisa, Sam's mother asked.

"I don't know I just got here," Aaron said following Lisa and Seth who was Sam's father into the hospital.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Can you tell me where Sam Harp is," Lisa said.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"We're her parents," Lisa said.

"And him?" the nurse asked pointing to Aaron.

"Her friend," Lisa said.

"Hi mom sorry I would have been over here sooner," Danny, Sam's older brother said.

He was only older by a year but they were both second semester students and had most food classes together.

"And he is?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her brother now what room is she in?" Danny asked getting pissed.

"Never mind," Aaron said seeing Brandon coming out of the room.

"Who might you be?" Lisa asked.

"I was about to ask the same," Brandon said standing just inside the doorway.

"I'm her mother," Lisa said.

"Brandon these are my parents. Mom, dad this is Brandon our instructor," Danny said.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said.

"Like wise. She's sleeping right now," Brandon said.

"Ok," Lisa said trying to bypass Brandon.

"The doctor said to let her sleep," Brandon said still standing in the doorway.

"Brandon just let her in before she kicks your ass," Sam said.

Her mother took that moment when Brandon looked back at her daughter to go into the room.

"I'll…bye," Brandon said just leaving.

No one saw the sadness in Sam's eyes as she watched him leave.

"Honey how are you feeling?" Lisa asked.

"Better," Sam said.

"Well that's good," Lisa said taking the seat that Brandon had left.

"Yeah I thought so," Sam said having a hard time keeping her eyes opened.

"What's up with your teacher?" Lisa asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well he wouldn't let me come see you," Lisa said.

When Sam didn't answer she looked over to see that her daughter was fast asleep. After giving her a kiss they all left her to sleep. Little did they know Brandon was just down the hall watching it all.

Two days later…

Sam was to be released today which was good since it was a week before Thanksgiving. That had been the plan that was of course before she passed out again for no reason. That was the second time in two days. Instead of getting to go home Sam was admitted to the hospital again.

Her parents were worried because they didn't know what was wrong with their baby girl. Brandon was worried for other reasons along with Aaron and Danny who didn't know the secret that Brandon carried or the one Sam did either.

House's office…

"What?" House asked hearing a knock on the door.

"Here," Lisa said throwing a folder into his lap.

"What's this?" House asked.

"New patient. She was to be discharged today before she fainted again. She came in here because of fainting for no reason. So I need you and your team to work your magic and find out what's wrong with her," Lisa said leaving the office.

"Oh by the way watch out for the teacher he's quite mean," Lisa said poking her head into the office again.

House got up and went into the conference room after reading the file and threw it down.

"Ok people what could it be?" House asked before they could even look at the file.

"Well? Anyone?" House asked after a few minutes of silence.

"TB?" Cameron asked.

"No because you always think that. Besides the only symptom that she has is fainting that and a really annoying teacher," House said.

"Early diabetes?" Chase asked.

"No it would have happened more then just now," House said.

"Has her blood sugar been tested?" Foreman asked.

"No people come on. Ok fine Cameron go get a history, Foreman go test her blood and Chase do whatever you do," House said.

"They have a history here," Cameron said looking in the chart.

"Well I don't care go get me one of my own. Move people!" House said.

So while they were doing that he was in his office playing with his game-boy.

Next chapter: Cameron goes and talks to the patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Sam and her parents have been told that her case has been handed over to House since they think he can solve the mystery of what's wrong with her.

When Cameron got into the room she found Sam there along with her parents and brother.

"What's wrong with her?" Lisa asked turning to look at Cameron.

"We don't know yet. I need to get some information from your daughter for now," Cameron said.

"But she gave you her history when she first got here," Lisa said.

"Yes I know but we need to get a better detail so we can rule some things out," Cameron said.

"Well then start your questioning," Danny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Danny!" Lisa exclaimed.

"What?" Danny asked.

He was tired of being at the hospital and just wanted to get out of here. But he knew if he did that then his mother would be mad at him for leaving. So he was just stuck here.

"Never mind," Lisa said turning back to Cameron.

"So?" Lisa asked.

"So what?" Cameron asked confused.

"Are you going to ask your questions so you can get my daughter better?" Lisa asked.

Little did she or anyone know that Sam wouldn't be going out the hospital the way she came in.

"Can we be alone for a couple of minutes?" Cameron asked.

"She has nothing to hide from me," Lisa said acting the rich snob she was.

"Well I just need a couple of minutes alone. We find that patients tell us more if someone isn't in the room with them," Cameron said not liking this woman's attitude.

"Fine I'll be right outside," Lisa said picking up her purse and leaving the room

Danny and Seth followed suite a couple of minutes later.

"Ok now that she's out of the room tell me what's really wrong with me," Sam said sitting up.

"We don't know yet. I need to ask you some questions so we can start ruling things out," Cameron said taking the seat that Lisa had just vacated.

"Shoot," Sam said.

"Ok first have you been sick lately?" Cameron asked.

"No," Sam said.

'_Not for the last three months actually,'_ Sam thought to herself.

So Cameron went on with her questions. After she was done she left Sam to be on her own while she went and questioned the family. She got the same thing from the rest of them. But from the brother Cameron couldn't say why exactly but she felt that he was hiding something. She couldn't put her finger on it but it felt like there was something that he and Sam were keeping from their parents.

Next chapter: House spills the beans to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Takes place Friday November 17th

When Brandon's class got to the classroom they found that Brandon wasn't there yet. It wasn't unusual since it was only 7:40 and class didn't start until 8. So they just sat and talked while they waited for him to come.

Aaron was starting to get worried as eight o'clock came around since Sam wasn't there yet. That was unusual for her not to be there before the teacher was. He noticed that Danny also wasn't there.

"So what do you think we should do?" David asked.

"I say leave because he would have been here by now," Ross said.

"Let's go," Seth said.

"Wait let's wait five minutes and if he's still not here then we'll leave," Aaron said.

"Fine," Seth said.

When fifteen came around with no sign of the teacher they all packed up and left.

Aaron also left with the class but he called Sam since she had told him she'd be there today even though she only got out of the hospital yesterday. Aaron had told her not to come today but knowing her she would. He was worried since she never called him yesterday. He had e-mailed her but figured that she had been kept in bed by her mother. He knew her mother was really strict with her but he didn't know why. Sam had never told him the full story. Just that something had happened about five years ago. So as he was pulling away he decided to call her and see what was going on. That was if she had her cell on which he figured she would since she always did now a days.

_Meanwhile at the Hospital…_

So that Brandon wouldn't raise suspicion he only came and saw Sam before or after her parents and brother had came to see her. He knew that her parents wouldn't be there until 9ish along with her brother so he knew he was safe. Besides it was only 8:20.

He was just about to leave since Sam was still sleeping when her cell phone had started to ring. She'd begged him to get it from his house which he did. He was surprised that she had kept it on all night since he'd told her to rest up and not be on her cell all night long. That explained why she was still sleeping. Brandon just smiled down at Sam while shaking his head at her.

"Hello," Brandon said.

"Brandon?" Aaron asked.

'_Shit! He'll know something's up now,'_ Brandon thought to himself.

"Yeah what did you need?" Brandon asked trying to play it coolly.

"I was trying to get a hold of Sam. Sorry I must have called the wrong number," Aaron said.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now. You want me to let her know you called?" Brandon asked.

"No I'll just come by her house later on," Aaron said.

"She's still in the hospital," Brandon said.

"What? Why?" Aaron asked.

"She passed out yesterday so they're holding her for more testing," Brandon said seeing Sam's parents and brother approaching.

"What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked deciding to go to the hospital instead of home.

"They don't know yet. Look I'll have her call you later," Brandon said hanging up on Aaron so that he could return Sam's cell before he got caught by her parents.

They still didn't understand why Brandon cared so much about Sam being alright. And if Brandon had his way they would never know. Little did he know that was not to happen.

Sam saw Brandon bring in her cell phone and set it on the table and then leave without a word. Not even five minutes later her parents came into the room followed by her brother.

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"Sleepy head," Danny said smiling at his sister.

He was worried about her. He hoped they would be able to find out what's wrong with her so she could come home. Besides the dishes needed to be done and he didn't like doing dishes.

That's right they shared an apartment while they were going to college. It worked out quite well since they got along so well.

"Shut it," Sam said sitting up in bed.

"Awe I was just playing with you," Danny said.

"Hey I just woke up so can you not start on me for about ten hours?" Sam asked.

"No can do sis," Danny said smiling at her.

Instead of saying anything Sam just stuck her tongue out at Danny.

"Real mature," Danny said.

"Stop it you two," Lisa said.

"Hey mom want to do me a really big favor?" Sam asked.

"What's that honey?" Lisa asked.

"Go get me breakfast," Sam said.

"What would you like?" Lisa asked.

"Bacon, eggs and oj," Sam said.

"I think I can do that," Lisa said going out of the room.

"Excuse me can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" Lisa asked stopping Wilson on his way to the clinic.

"Yes I'll show you," Wilson said.

"Thanks," Lisa said following the doctor.

Once there she noticed that Sam and Danny's teacher was there having coffee. She thought that maybe someone he knew was there. Little did she know that he was there everyday while she was with her daughter.

After Lisa got the breakfast she went back to the room to find Aaron was in there.

"Hey Aaron," Lisa said.

"Hey," Aaron said getting up from the seat by Sam's bed.

"Go ahead dear you can sit there," Lisa said.

"Ok," Aaron said taking the seat again.

"Hey Sam I'm going to go find your brother," Lisa said.

"Ok," Sam said not understanding why her mother cared if her brother was flirting with the nurses again.

Really her mom wanted to go see if her teacher was still in the cafeteria. She wanted to find out what his interest was in her daughter. It just wasn't natural for a man to always want to hang with a child. Fine Sam wasn't a child but Lisa figured her teacher had to be at least 30. She didn't understand what his interest was in her daughter. But she was going to find out.

_Back in Sam's room…_

"So I called your cell phone today. Guess who answered," Aaron said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Brandon," Aaron said.

"What?" Sam asked wondering if that's why she saw him bring in her cell.

"Yeah I told him that I'd just come by your place but he told me that you were still here. Why would he have been here today?" Aaron asked.

"He just wanted to come check up on me. He heard I was still here so he was just making sure everything's ok," Sam said.

"Hmm so your best friend has to find out from the teacher that you're still in the hospital what's up with that?" Aaron asked.

"Hey sorry I would have called you but I didn't have my cell until later after you were already in bed," Sam said.

"Hey Sam I…" Brandon started to say before trailing off at seeing Aaron in the room.

"Brandon," Aaron said.

"Aaron," Brandon said coming into the room.

"Honey I'm back," Lisa said coming into the room before seeing Brandon was in there.

"Hey mom sorry…" Danny said trailing off at seeing his teacher there with his sister and her friend.

"Well now that you're all here let's get down to business," House said coming in with a cheesy smile on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked.

"You don't think it could be the baby do you?" Lisa asked having taken a seat.

"Baby? What baby?" Aaron asked confused.

'_Oh shit!'_ Brandon and Sam thought at the same time.

"Really what baby?" House asked.

"Her baby," Lisa said looking over at Sam who wasn't looking back.

"You're pregnant?" Aaron asked seeing where Lisa was looking.

"You didn't tell the doctors?" Lisa asked.

"Someone want to fill me in here?" Aaron asked.

"I'm talking about your baby," Lisa said.

"My baby? What the hell Sam?" Aaron asked.

Little did anyone know that Brandon had stepped out of the room. Well except for House that was.

"Sam you never told him?" Lisa asked.

"Oh God he isn't the father is he?" Lisa asked looking over at where Brandon had been.

'_Can the floor please swallow me up now?'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Sam how could you?" Lisa asked getting up and leaving the room.

"Nice going," Danny said glaring at his sister while going after their mom who had went to call their father.

"Sam?" Aaron asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What are they talking about?" Aaron asked.

"Looks like your girlfriend is pregnant," Greg said coming over to Sam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked feeling House's hand on her stomach.

"Examining you," House said.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam shouted.

"Well I'd say she's four months pregnant," House said removing his hand.

"Oh God it's from that night four months ago isn't it?" Aaron asked getting out of his chair.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME? YOU LITTLE WHORE," Brandon yelled before leaving the room. He'd stepped down the hall and was coming back when he heard them talking. Yes he heard what Aaron had said. He couldn't believe that she would cheat on him. He thought she loved him. So after that Brandon left to think some things over.

"What the fuck Sam? You don't tell me? I thought we were friends," Aaron said with hatred in his eyes as he felt.

"Well my job's done," House said smiling.

"Fuck off," Sam said trying to not let the tears show.

"Touchy," House said leaving the room.

Once Sam was sure that he was gone she broke down crying. She couldn't believe how her life had gone from good to bad in the blink of a eye.

Next chapter: House knows which direction to go now and Sam talks with her family, friend and teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 5

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Takes place later that night

After Brandon left the room he went for a walk to cool down. He couldn't believe that Sam would cheat on him after everything they'd been through the last five years. He thought that if anyone understood him it was her. But it seemed that she was like every other woman in his life.

Once Brandon wasn't seeing red in front of him he went back to Sam's room.

He'd just gotten to the door when he looked in and saw: Lisa, Seth and Danny. Brandon was surprised that Aaron wasn't there but he didn't seem to be for some reason.

"Now Sam what's going on that's got your mother all upset?" Seth asked.

"Ask him!" Lisa said pointing to Brandon who was standing by the door forgetting that they could see him.

"Brandon?" Seth asked.

"Yeah hi," Brandon said coming into the room.

"You know him?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Seth said.

"Hi anyone want to know what's going on here?" Sam asked raising her hand.

"Yes now what's going on?" Seth asked watching his wife who was watching Brandon like a hawk.

"Remember when I introduced you to Aaron?" Sam asked.

"Yes the father of your baby, what about him?" Seth asked not noticing Aaron coming back into the room.

Aaron felt that Sam owed him an explanation of what the hell was going on.

"He's not the baby's father. He's just my friend. I didn't want to tell you who the father really was because…well its Brandon, dad," Sam said.

"You fucked your brother's best friend?" Seth asked realizing what he'd just said.

"DAD!" Sam exclaimed realizing just who all was in the room.

"Sorry," Seth said.

"Danny, he's your best friend?" Aaron asked.

"Hell no!" Danny said from where he was standing in the corner.

"O…k," Aaron said really confused now.

"Young lady when we get home you're never stepping foot out that door!" Lisa exclaimed.

"You can't tell me what to do," Sam said.

"Yes I can young lady," Lisa said pissed that her daughter was telling her what she could and couldn't tell her.

"I'm not a young lady anymore and I'm not going home. That's why I got out of there," Sam said.

"Do you want me to cut you off?" Lisa asked.

"Do it. I don't give a shit anymore. I'll just live with Brandon," Sam said.

"YOU WILL NOT MOVE IN WITH THAT MURDERER!!" Lisa yelled.

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH!" Brandon yelled.

He was starting to get a really bad headache from them both.

"Don't you talk to me like that," Lisa said turning up her nose at Brandon.

"No wonder Ryan wanted out so badly," Brandon said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lisa asked snobby.

"He wanted out of that house. He couldn't get out fast enough. Why do you think he spent most of his time at his mom's?" Brandon asked.

"Because she had custody of him," Seth said.

"Well yeah but I mean every weekend he was over at my house," Brandon said.

"Yeah along with my daughter you bitch," Lisa said.

"MOM SHUT THE FUCK UP OR GET OUT!" Sam screamed.

By then House had come into the room to see what was going on.

"You don't…" Lisa started to say before getting cut off by Greg.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Greg yelled.

"And who are you?" Lisa asked.

"The doctor," House said.

"Well what's wrong with my daughter?" Lisa asked wanting to get her daughter as far away from Brandon as possible.

"You're her problem. I haven't even know you an hour and you're already driving me up the wall," House said throwing back a vicodin pill.

"What's that?" Lisa asked.

"Great little drugs that help keep people like you out," House said.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked turning her glare onto Sam.

"What he said," Sam said chuckling.

"Just stop Lisa now," Seth said.

"She has no right to talk to me like that," Lisa said.

"Lisa just stop. Drop it. We'll talk once we've heard what the doctor has to say," Seth said noticing the annoyed look on Greg's face.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Lisa asked playing the worried parent again.

She had a habit of being a real bitch to people she didn't like but when she wanted something or needed something from someone she was all sweet and nice to them. So to say it didn't make her many friends was an understatement.

"We don't know yet but we need to take a sample of your blood and check on the baby," House said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it could either be something with the baby causing this or your blood. When was the last time you saw the doctor?" Greg asked.

"Two weeks ago," Sam said not looking Greg in the eyes.

"SAM!" Aaron, Brandon and Danny exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're lying," Danny said.

"Not I'm not," Sam said.

"Sam I've known you for the last six years. You're lying," Brandon said.

"Go check with Doctor Smulls," Sam said.

"I'll go do that and get back with you," Greg said leaving the room.

The only reason he was being nice was…really he couldn't tell you why exactly. Just something about her reminded him of what he saw in Cameron.

"Ok now young lady you start doing some heavy explaining," Lisa said taking the seat by her bed.

"Well you all might as well get comfortable," Sam said.

"Still need that blood," House said coming back into the room.

"Ok," Sam said sticking out her arm.

Once House was done he was off again to have one of his team run tests on it. He figured he'd make Cameron or Chase do the ultrasound since he wasn't going to do it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Lisa asked when she saw Brandon taking a seat on Sam's other side.

"Hearing what she has to say," Brandon said.

"No you're not. You can listen later. You out now," Lisa said pointing Brandon to the door.

"No, he has a right to know what's going on," Sam said.

"You can just tell him later dear," Lisa said holding Sam's hand or trying to.

"No you can go listen later," Sam said pulling her hand from her mother's gasp.

"Fine just keep your mouth shut," Lisa said.

"Hush Lisa," Seth said.

"Anyhow Aaron since the rest know all of this. I used to have a step-brother named Ryan," Sam said not looking at anyone.

"Used to?" Aaron asked.

"He died five years ago on the night of graduation from college," Sam said grabbing Brandon's hand.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said.

"It's not your fault. Nor is it yours Brandon," Sam said.

"Yes it is Sam," Brandon said looking up at her.

"Anyhow Ryan, Brandon and I were hanging out that night. They were drunk and never saw the semi that was coming down the wrong side of the street. I had been drinking that night too. It was a head on collision. Ryan died at the scene. Brandon has the scars along with me to prove it. We were the ones charged because we were all drinking that night. The semi driver was never charged," Sam said sounding bitter.

"I'm sorry about that," Aaron said.

"That's not the worst part," Brandon said.

"I was thrown into the window because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. They thought I was dead when they brought me to the hospital. I wasn't but I'd suffered massive brain damage. Brandon spent a year in jail and I spent it in a coma," Sam said.

"Wow," is all Aaron had to say.

"The funny part is I'm actually happy about it. I don't mean Ryan dieing but me being in a coma. By that happening I've turned out to be a nicer person. Before then Brandon just kind of put up with me because I was Ryan's little sister," Sam said smiling over at Brandon.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"I was an asshole before then. Trust me if you'd known me then you would have wanted to see something like that happen to me. I used to be captain of cheerleading and all this other crap that doesn't matter anymore," Sam said.

"So how did you two you know?" Aaron asked.

"Well we just kind of formed a bond because we were both grieving the death of Ryan. Then about two years ago Brandon moved away and we barely kept in touch with each other. Then last summer I went to a food conference because I was invited by a good friend of mine. Brandon, of course was the one putting it on. He got the job over at the school so he came back. I guess that's how we started seeing each other. It really wasn't dating until…ok fine we dated up until I got pregnant," Sam said.

"And that's where I came in as the father?" Aaron asked getting mad with Sam.

"It wasn't like that Aaron. I didn't do it to hurt you. My mom has never liked Brandon so I couldn't very well tell her I was dating him let alone that he was my baby's father or so I think," Sam said.

"Yeah so much for changing," Aaron said realizing that he did know Sam way before they started classes at college.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked not going to sit there and let his girlfriend get bashed.

"I knew her in high school. She was the one girl all the guys wanted to go out with. But everyone knew that she wouldn't give us geeks the time of day," Aaron said.

"Oh my God. You're yeah. You used to have glasses didn't you?" Sam asked remembering how she and her friends used to make fun of him.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"God I'm sorry Aaron," Sam said.

"So what was that night to you? Just a way to say you'd gotten with me?" Aaron asked.

"No I was upset as hell that night. I did the only thing that I could think of and that was come to you. I didn't do it as a way to get back at Brandon. I didn't even tell him. He broke up with me and I was depressed about it. I turned to my only friend I had then," Sam said.

"So I was what? I pity fuck? I was just someone for you to turn to?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Do I regret it? No I was happy for the first time in a week that night. You were gone the next morning so what was I supposed to think you thought of it? I thought you thought it was just all a big mistake and we just let the alcohol talk," Sam said.

"You were drinking Sam?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"SAMANTHA!" Brandon exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam you promised me you wouldn't go out drinking," Brandon said.

"That was before I was pregnant. I didn't make that promise until the night I told you," Sam said.

"Still you don't need to go down the road Ryan and I were going down," Brandon said.

"And I'm not," Sam said leaning over and kissing Brandon.

"So you don't know how the father is, do you?" Aaron asked.

"No since Brandon and I got back together 24 hours later," Sam said looking at the window.

"Great," Aaron said.

"You don't have to worry Aaron. Because should this child turn out to be yours I'm not asking anything from you. If you want to sign your rights over to Brandon that's fine. I'm not going to bad mouth you to this child. He or she will never find out that Brandon isn't their father until they're older," Sam said.

"Who says he'll take responsibility?" Aaron asked.

"He doesn't have to. I'll raise this child on my own. I don't care. My mom raised my brother and me up until eight years ago," Sam said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Seth isn't my dad. My father is…well I really don't know where he is and I couldn't care less," Sam said looking Aaron right in the eyes.

"Who says I'm letting you raise my child alone?" Aaron asked.

"No one, I'm just saying. Even if it is Brandon's if he wants to leave so be it. I'll find a way to cope," Sam said.

"Sam that's stupid you'll end up dropping out of college," Brandon said.

"Then so be it. I'm not giving this child up to anyone. You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead arms before that happens," Sam said.

"No one will take my niece or nephew from you," Danny said glaring at both men.

"He's right," Seth said doing the same.

"Who said that I'm letting you raise my child on your own?" Brandon asked.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Well I'm just saying because most guys run after something like this. I'm prepared to fight you tooth and nail. I may not have money but it'll be kind of hard to find a baby that doesn't seem to exist," Sam said.

"What are you trying to say?" Aaron asked.

"I'm saying you don't want this child that's fine. Me and it'll be gone before you can blink," Sam said.

"Stop being stupid Sam. I'm not your father. I'm not leaving you. You always think that everyone leaves you. I'm not like them," Brandon said.

"How can you say that?" Sam said trying to hold back the tears.

"Because I love you and I won't let you out of my sight ever again," Brandon said hugging Sam.

"You left me what says you won't do it again?" Sam said letting her anger show.

"Because I found out what a fool I was that week. You really don't think I didn't know about you and Aaron? He let it spill but never knew that you and I were dating," Brandon said.

"Then why did you get so mad at me if you knew?" Sam asked.

"Because it's one thing to hear it and another thing for it to be confirmed," Brandon said.

"Just get out," Sam said laying down.

"Sam," Brandon said.

"I said just get out," Sam said talking to the wall now.

"Fine I'll be here when you want to talk," Brandon said getting up from her bed.

"Whatever," Sam said.

Once Brandon and Aaron left the room Sam fell asleep.

Next chapter: House and his team find out what's wrong with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What he always knew

Summary: A case House and his team take on, makes him realize just how short life really is.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 6

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

AN: Takes place two days later

"What do you want?" Sam asked when she saw House come into the room.

"Just to talk," Greg said.

"What about?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with you," Greg said taking a seat.

"Let me guess blood clot that can be treated two ways. With medicine which could harm the baby or deliver the baby and treat it. About right doc?" Sam asked.

She was still very pissed off at him for telling the guys.

"Yeah that's about right. Well let's get to work," Greg said.

"Not happening. I'm not risking my baby's life for my own," Sam said.

"You'll go into a coma and die," Greg said.

"Good then I can get away from assholes like yourself," Sam said.

"Big words for such a small girl," Greg said.

"Fuck you," Sam said.

"Awe I'm so hurt. Here sign these and we'll get started. We'll be done by time your family even gets here," Greg said.

"No I'm not risking my baby. And no one can make me," Sam said.

"Fine I'll be back with signed consent from your mother," Greg said.

"She can't anymore. I was legally claimed as an adult a year ago," Sam said.

"Oh there's ways around that," Greg said.

"No there's not. Because I can come back and sue your ass," Sam said.

"Trust me those words don't have an affect on me anymore," Greg said getting up and leaving.

He knew that if they didn't go this now it wouldn't matter because by tonight she'd be in a coma and on her way to the morgue.

After Greg left the room he headed down to Cuddy's to get her to sign consent to have it done. There was no way in hell was he loosing a patient because they wanted to be stupid.

"I'm sorry Greg but she is an adult. The only other person who can sign it is her spouse and since she's not married she's the only person," Lisa said.

"Good God woman you mean to tell me you're going to let her die because she wants to be stupid?" Greg asked.

"It's her choice. I can't do anything. My hands are legally tied," Lisa said.

"You've done it before," Greg said.

"Yeah but they could drag this out forever and could really hurt us," Lisa said.

"Oh like they won't if we don't help her," Greg said.

"Greg no. Talk to her family and sort it out with them. My hands are tied," Lisa said.

"I will," Greg said leaving to go make them see reason if no one else was going to.

Once he got back to the room the family was already there.

"When can we take her home?" Lisa asked.

"After she has a little operation," Greg said.

"I said no. Get the hell out of here!" Sam said pissed that he'd be going over her head.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"She has a blood clot that's keeping the blood from flowing properly. If we don't fix it she'll be dead before this conversation is even over with," Greg said.

"WHAT?!?!" Lisa yelled jumping up from her seat.

"The clot is affecting the flow of blood to her heart. But if we deliver the baby then she'll be fine. Well with meds she will be," Greg said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lisa asked pissed that they were just letting her daughter die.

"Well she won't sign the papers," Greg said jerking his thumb at Sam.

"Give the damn things here and I'll sign them," Lisa said.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Greg said smiling.

"STOP!" some guy yelled running into the room.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"You can't do this. She's legally an adult. She's the only one that can say whether or not she wants this done," Jack said.

"She's not an adult," Lisa said.

"By the state of New Jersey she is. She can now say what does and doesn't go. She and only she can. You have no say so anymore," Jack said.

"Here doctor. Do it," Lisa said handing back the papers.

"What's this?" Lisa said.

"Judges orders saying you can't do it. If you go ahead then we will sue you," Jack said.

"You'd rather die?" Danny asked.

"Over my baby yes," Sam said.

"What's going on here?" Brandon asked stepping in.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lisa yelled.

"He has a right to be here," Sam said.

She had made up with Brandon and all three were on good terms now.

"No he doesn't. It's his entire fucking fault this is happening to you," Lisa said.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"You and that freak of yours are killing my daughter," Lisa said.

"Sam what's she talking about?" Brandon asked coming over to her.

"She has a blood clot due to the baby," Greg said.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah and if it's not fixed she'll die," Greg said.

"What is he talking about?" Brandon asked.

"Two months ago the doctors said that the blood isn't flowing right to my heart due to a blood clot. They say it could be because of the pressure the baby puts on my body. They wanted to take the baby then. I'd be fine but I'd have to be on meds my whole life which would mean I couldn't have another child," Sam said.

"Sam you're five months along. She'll be fine if delivered today. I'm worried about you," Brandon said.

"Brandon she's too small to come now," Sam said crying.

"Are you just going to sit here and let my daughter die?" Lisa asked pissed at Greg.

"My hands are tied. It's up to them," Greg said.

"So that scum has more say so over my daughter's life then I do?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Greg said.

"I'll be back with my lawyer," Lisa said storming out.

"Drama queen that one," Greg said.

"Leave," Sam said.

"Fine but thank about it," Greg said leaving with Danny, Seth, and Jack.

"Sam she'll be fine. Why don't you want to do this?" Brandon asked climbing onto the bed.

"Because if she's born sick I'll blame myself and I want more children," Sam said.

"Sam we can always adopt and it'll not all bad being an only child," Brandon said.

"I'm tired. Let's just rest and I'll decide when I wake up," Sam said.

"Ok. I love you," Brandon said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her middle.

"I love you too," Sam said before falling asleep.

_Later that night…_

When Brandon woke up he tried to wake Sam up. It was too late by then. She'd already slipped into a coma by then.

After they got her into the OR they delivered the baby. Lilly Elizabeth Bush was born at 7:15. She came out perfect. She had no problems, her mother wasn't so lucky. She passed on after they got Elizabeth out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Lisa yelled when she saw the grim look in Chase's eyes.

"I'm sorry we were unable to save her," Chase said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO she's not gone!" Lisa yelled clutching Seth for comfort.

While they were sobbing in the waiting room, Brandon was in the room holding his daughter.

"Know whatever happens I'll be here for you," Brandon said kissing his daughter.

"I love you Sam. Keep an eye on her for me would you? I don't know what'll happen. If your mother has her way she'll get her. In a way I hope she's Aaron's daughter because then I know I'll be able to still see her. I love you," Brandon said kissing her forehead before she was wheeled out.

As Brandon and his daughter were bonding little did either of them know the struggles they'd go through. Not just with the two of them but with her grandmother who wouldn't rest until she had her granddaughter. No, all they knew was they both sadden by the lost of the one woman that would light up a room.

In his office Greg was beating himself up for not going against orders and taking the consequences later on. He knew he should have but something in Lisa's eyes told him it could be a big mistake this time. But it'd been a bigger mistake not to. He never lost a patient and today he had. That would stay with him all of his life.

"House?" Allison asked.

"Yeah?" Greg asked looking up.

"You want to go get a drink?" Cam asked.

"Sure," Greg said getting up.

As they were walking to the parking lot Greg reached over and kissed Allison.

"Shush. I know you still like me. Let's skip that drink," Greg said and with that they headed back to Greg's place.

The sex was just two people trying to forget what had happened at work. Both trying to forget that a little girl would never know her mother.

It wasn't until Greg lost Sam on the table that he realized just how short life was. He knew that it was time to throw caution to the wind and go after what he wanted. And what he wanted more then anything was Allison Cameron. He knew they'd have their moments. As long as she was with him he knew he could get through anything that life would throw his way.

**Ok folk that's it. Now hit the review button and let me know what you thought. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
